Desafiando la Gravedad
by Ferchi'Criss
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te cansas y decides desafiar al que te impone las reglas? Advertencia: Violencia fisica.


Basado en la canción _Defying Gravity_ del musical _Wicked._

**Aclaración**: Glee no es mío, ni el hermoso musical u.u

No gano dinero haciendo esto es simple entretenimiento y una forma de desahogo:)

Si lo fueran Glee estaría lleno de Finchel y Klaine, y seria un hombre súper inteligente y con mucho dinero.

Espero les guste, Y si te gusta no cuesta nada dejar un review, no cuesta nada y hace muy feliz a la escritora n.n

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Desafiando la Gravedad.**

"_Something has changed within me__  
__something is not the same__  
__I'm through with__  
__playing by the rules__  
__of someone else's game__"_

Las primeras notas de la canción resonaron en mi cabeza, podía sentir como calaban en todo mi cuerpo.

La letra llegaba a mi cerebro y traían consigo un montón de pensamientos que me eran imposibles de parar, les deje fluir, sentía como si me ahogara trate de respirar pero no podía el aire no entraba a mis pulmones y no podía deshacer el nudo de mi garganta y sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar aquella conocida canción que antes no para de cantar a cada momento.

No podía describir el cómo me sentía en aquel momento, hacía mucho tiempo que no cantaba nada había dejado de hacerlo solo porque a él no le gustaba que yo cantara y yo para hacerlo feliz deje de hacerlo pero él no se encontraba en casa por lo que tome aire y continúe cantando no quería parar ahora que ya había comenzado era demasiado embriagador como para detenerme.

"_Too late for second-guessing__  
__Too late to go back to sleep__  
__It's time to trust my instincts__  
__Close my eyes and leap!__It's time to try__  
__Defying gravity__  
__I think I'll try__  
__Defying gravity__  
__Kiss me goodbye__  
__I'm defying gravity__  
__And you won't bring me down"_

Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo.

Yo sabía que si él se enteraba estaría perdida pero no importaba, ¡Dios!, si ya no tenía nada que perder.

Seguía cantando deseando con todo mi corazón poder hacer lo que decía la canción, quería volver a confiar en mi pero hace mucho que deje de hacerlo desde el momento en que acepte jugar este horrible juego que el había inventado y en el cual yo iba perdiendo, él es el único que conoce la salida de este oscuro laberinto en el que me encuentro atrapada.

Cierro los ojos siento en como la oscuridad acude de inmediato a mi encuentro pero no le tomo importancia ya estoy acostumbrada a la oscuridad, al principio me causaba mucho temor el quedarme sin una sola luz pero hace mucho que vivo sin ella y la oscuridad se ha vuelto mi amiga, mi manto de seguridad , por lo que puedo caminar sin miedo a caerme hace mucho que camino sin conocer el rumbo que estoy siguiendo pero esta vez no avanzó porque se que estoy al borde, no puedo verlo pero se que ahí a mis pies esta el vacio y solo debo dar un paso para caer por el aun sabiendo eso no tengo miedo mantengo los ojos cerrados ignorando la necesidad de abrirlos y saltó justo en el momento en que llegó a la nota alta de la canción.

Mantengo la nota ya que el sentimiento de libertad estan simple pero también me da un sensación de ligereza, sonrió como hace mucho no lo hago, pensándolo bien yo deje de sonreír en mismo día de deje de cantar, ahora pienso en el daño que ese hombre me ha hecho solo para mantenerse feliz el. Otro sentimiento me llena y es algo que raya en el enojo pero no lo dejo avanzar, no dejo que arruine mi momentánea felicidad y continuo la canción aunque esta ya se haya terminado hace mucho.

"_I'm through accepting limits__  
__'Cuz someone says they're so__  
__some things I cannot change__  
__but till I try, I'll never know!__  
__too long I've been afraid of__  
__losing love I guess I've lost__  
__well, if that's love_

_it comes at much too high a cost!__ "_

No escuche el momento en que se abrió la puerta del cuarto yo seguía cantando pero no pude terminar aquellas líneas ya que un fuerte golpe interrumpió mi pequeña interpretación e inevitablemente caí al suelo y fuerte grito logro que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza, con miedo me atreví a levantar la mirada del suelo y lo que pude ver me dejo helada, delante de mí estaba el, trate de controlar mi miedo aunque sabía que ya era evidente.

**-¿Por qué cantas? Si claramente te había dicho que lo hicieras.**

Fue lo único que él dijo con voz contenida, yo sabía que trataba de mantenerse calmando en apariencia pero esta furioso por dentro y no tardaría en explotar, la misma historia de siempre. No le conteste solo sonreí y eso fue el cerillo que lo hizo que rompiera su fachada aparentemente calmada.

-**¡CONTESTA!- **su grito me arrancó otro estremecimiento y simplemente volví a sonreír y el segundo golpe no tardo en llegar seguido por varios más y ni así deje de sonreír no dejaría de hacerlo ahora que volví a hacerlo tampoco dejaría de cantar, ya no más.

No sabía cuánto me había golpeado pero me dolía todo el cuerpo.

**-¡CONTESTAME!- **él me tomo por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme. Podía ver sus ojos cargados de ira y odio, las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar de mis ojos al darme cuenta de la horrible realidad, él ya no era el dulce hombre del que me había enamorado no ahora él era un monstruo que yo no reconocía.

Una fuerte cachetada fue lo que recibí por llorar, él odiaba que llorara y me castigaba cada vez que lo hacía. No supe porque pero después de la cachetada se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas inconfundibles de la policía, al escucharlas el me miro con mas ira si era posible y los golpes comenzaron de nuevo, ya no sentía nada y la canción volvió a sonar en mi cabeza.

"_I'd sooner buy__  
__Defying gravity__  
__Kiss me goodbye__  
__I'm defying gravity__  
__I think I'll try__  
__Defying gravity__  
__And you won't bring me down"_

Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir estaba sumida en un extraño sopor que me nublaba un poco la vista, me impedía moverme y hacia que todo diera vueltas mareándome cuando logre enfocar un poco la vista pude ver un florero roto a mi lado, podía sentir como una especie de liquido resbalaba por mi cabeza por lo que supe lo que había pasado trate de incorporarme cuando escuche la puerta sonar pero casi después un grupo de personas armadas habían entrado a la fuerza a la casa eran policías por lo que deje mis fallidos intentos de levantarme, de pronto sentí como era levantaba y acostada en una blanda pero fría superficie, antes de esta se comenzara podía ver como un pequeño grupo de personas estaban alrededor de un hombre al parecer tratando de detenerlo ese hombre era mi novio.

Una pequeña sacudida me dio aviso de que estaba en movimiento, desde mi posición miraba sin moverme como era sacada de mi casa también en como subían a mi ¿novio? A una patrulla mientras yo era ingresada a una ambulancia según pude reconocer, la camilla seguía estando fría pero no tanto como para preocuparme y me quede dormida.

La luz artificial del hospital me despertó mire con indiferencia las maquinas que estaban conectadas a mi cuerpo, yo sabía desde el momento en que me fui a vivir con el que terminaría aquí solo que no espere que fuera tan pronto y de cierta manera me alegraba de que así fuera, cuando pensé en eso muchas imágenes llenaron mi cabeza y sin mi permiso las lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro cuando comencé a recordar.

"_I'd sooner buy__  
__Defying gravity__"_

La comida no le había Gustado y él se levanto de su lugar y me dio una cachetada, el primer golpe, luego se sentó y continúo comiendo.

"_Kiss me goodbye__  
__I'm defying gravity"_

Había tratado de escarpar con la esperanza de poder huir de el pero me había atrapado y me encontraba en el suelo recibiendo una paliza no dije nada, no grite, no llore porque sabía de antemano que era inútil el no se detendría.

"_I think I'll try__  
__Defying gravity__  
__and you won't bring me down__"_

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos pero tuve que pararlos cuando vi a unas personas que estaban paradas delante de mí era un chico y una chica que yo conocía muy bien, cada uno se situó a un lado de la cama. Kurt tomo mi mano y me sonrió le conteste la sonrisa casi de inmediato, hace mucho tiempo que no lo miraba y el hecho de tenerlo a mi lado era un hermoso regalo de la vida.

**-Rach ¿Cómo estás?- ** pregunto con su dulce voz de contratenor.

-**Molida pero muy feliz de verte Kurtie- ** un fuerte apretón de mano y una ligera sonrisa fue toda su respuesta, puse mi atencion a la chica que estaba sentada del otro lado de la cama la mire un rato hasta que ella se inclino a abrazarme, respondí el abrazo con entusiasmo cuando nos separamos ella su maletín y saco de ahí unos papeles y una pluma después me los entrego a la vez que decía.

**-Supongo que querrás denunciarlo ¿verdad querida?- **dijo Santana con una pequeña sonrisa se la devolví, tome la pluma y sin dudarlo firme.

**-Claro ahora solo me queda pensar en donde podre conseguir un departamento- **dije después de firmar y devolverle los papeles a Santana (que ahora era abogada en NY).

**-Rach si lo deseas puedes quedarte con Blaine y conmigo, tampoco seria molestia conseguirte un nuevo guardarropa-** Ofreció Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa aflorando en su rostro.

**-También esta mi casa Rachel a Britt no le importaría-** Dijo Santana. Le sonreí a mis amigos al momento en que pensaba lo mucho que estaba por cambiar mi vida después de casi 7 meses de vivir un infierno.

Ahora todo seria diferente, mire la ventana que daba un hermosa vista del parque central de Nueva York al momento en que las últimas líneas de la canción sonaban en mi cabeza.

"_¡Bring me Down!_

_Ooooooooh"_

Si, el ya no me haría caer…

Nunca más.

* * *

_Si has llegado hasta aqui, te felicito:D_

_no revele la identidad del novio de Rachel se los dejo a su imaginacion;)_

_**¿Reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿Abrazos? **_

_te agradeceria mucho tu opinion me interesa saber si te gusta o no ;)_

_nos leemos luego :3_


End file.
